


Sounds of Happy

by ladysonsie



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysonsie/pseuds/ladysonsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah and Luke enjoy some happy. </p>
<p>Two 200-word drabbles based off the words: <i>happy</i> and <i>birthday</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, my dear! Just a little nostalgia being thrown your way in the form of some rusty Luke/Noah love. Bringing it back to where it all began and how you came to be in my life. Something a little sweet and something a little saucy to wish you a very VERY happy birthday.
> 
> Thank you for always having the words to make me want to strive to be better. Thank you for sharing yourself with us.
> 
> Two moments that make Luke and Noah happy to wish you all the happiness as you start another year.
> 
> Love you. ♥

**happy.**

He looks down at her while she sleeps, his eyes meeting those rose-stained cheeks causing a small smile to his lips. The only sound in the room her faint puffs of air as she wistfully is a world away. A world filled with cotton candy colored skies and marshmallow fields, sugary trees that line a path to the warm glow that encapsulates you when you are safe, loved, and full of tomorrow.

A head of golden locks scrunches up against the cotton underneath them, devilish blue eyes he knows are closed behind those lids.

He raises his eyes to meet those watching him, a body shifting on the other side of the bed, munchkin feet tangled up beneath a dimpled chin.

“She takes all the sheets, just like you,” he softly laughs, that sound still humming against his heart as the words come quietly like a whistle in the wind.

He can feel his eyes crinkle as he shakes his head in stubborn agreement, mouthing _I know_ across this small creature he still can’t believe they have created.

Who knew that the word for happy was really another word all together.

Who knew it would be this.

A daughter.

**

**birthday.**

_Thank God for overnight stays at Aunt Faith’s house._

Noah glances down between his legs as he tries to stifle the moan in the back of his throat. He catches a glimpse of a purple unicorn casually eyeing them from the sofa and gets this sharp twinge of guilt for a second. For doing such, _god_ , dirty things were they play board games and watch movies.

“We should …” he trails off slightly as Luke starts to play with his balls, his dick surrounded by all that warmth. “Fuck.”

“Hm?” Luke spits out as he pops off for a second. “We should what?” asking with that stupid mouth and those stupid lips and that stupid voice and why did he marry him again?

"Be doing this ... in. the. bedroom," Noah grunts out each word as Luke's mouth is now back around the head of cock, tongue swirling around the flesh of his leaking tip.

Luke rolls his eyes as he takes Noah down deeper, stretching his cheeks and making Noah almost buck up off the chair. Noah lets out a half-sob as he shoots hot, filling up that stupid mouth.

Luke swallows, "Too late, baby. Happy Birthday."

Noah just blushes.


End file.
